My Girl
by LittleMissYuki
Summary: Mikasa has been feeling very depressed the past week, and Armin has no clue why. He thinks it is his fault. But on the day of her birthday, he decides to ask her to come over at 7 to suprise her. Will he be able to cheer her up, and find out what's bothering her?


Riiing. Riiing.

"Hello..?"

"Hey, Mikasa," Armin replied on the phone. "How are you feeling?"

"...I'm fine."

"That's good." Armin says, smiling at the sound of her voice. "I know what day it is today."

"Really..?"

"Yes. It's your birthday, of course!"

"Oh... yeah... I know. Thank you for remembering..."

"Say, Mikasa?" Armin asks.

"Yeah...?"

"Do you have any plans later this evening?"

Mikasa was silent on the line for a moment, until she finally sighed. "No. Its not like my life is of any use."

"Don't say that," Armin told her. "Would you like to come over at 7:00? Please? I...I miss you."

"Fine Armin... I will." Mikasa said.

"Great. I'll see you then." Armin hung up the phone when Mikasa didn't say anything else. She was feeling really depressed lately, and never talked about what was wrong. Since today was her birthday, Armin wanted to do something to cheer her up and make her happy again. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and ran to his room, grabbing his wallet. He then went out of the house, and on to the store. Armin bought everything he needed for the occasion, including gifts and things Mikasa adored the most.

Armin didn't understand what was wrong with Mikasa. As the week went by, he started to notice her withdrawal from certain people including himself. She became more quiet than her usual calm nature, and always felt lonely and sad. Armin tried to talk to her, but she would just refuse and reject his help. Armin felt guilty at the same time- was it something he did? Something he said? Something he didn't do? He wanted to know. He didn't want her to be depressed. And since it was her birthday, he was going to do his best to make things better for her.

He set everything up in his large backyard. He put up decorations, and put out his gifts on the patio table. But he knew that this wasn't enough. He went inside to the kitchen to make some food and bake a cake. He spent 2 hours making food, and 4 hours baking the cake including making it perfect.

Armin made sure each and every one of the food he made tasted perfect. He was patient, and tried not to make any mistakes.

Mistakes.

Could I have made one? he thought. Was it his fault that Mikasa was feeling blue?

"No. Don't get distracted..." Armin told himself, knowing that this was her day. And he was going to make her happy!

It was 6:50pm. Time had flown by fast, yet Armin was finally finished with everything. The big suprise for Mikasa was in his backyard, and he couldn't wait to show her what he did. Armin then realized, what was he wearing? He wore simple house clothes which were messy because of all the cooking he did! He ran to the room to change into nicer clothes, like a long-sleeved polo top and dressy black pants. It took him ten minutes to look for the clothes, put them on, and made sure the house was spotless.

Finally, after all that hard work, he sat down on the living room couch, tired. Any minute now, Mikasa will come knocking on that door.

7:00

7:10

7:20

"What?" Armin said, looking at the time after almost dozing off. He hadn't heard the doorbell ring. "Isn't she coming..? " He asked himself, worried about Mikasa. "M-maybe she's just... stuck in traffic. Oh, who am I kidding...its all my fault isn't it...?" Armin covered his face, guilt stabbing through his body. He just stood up, walking to the backyard.

7:25pm. DIIING!

Armin stopped dead in his tracks. The doorbell rang! He quickly went to the front door and opened it up. All he saw was a raven-haired, petite girl who wore a black dress and a red scarf around her neck, standing at the door step.

"Mikasa!" Armin smiled, happy that she was here.

"Sorry for being a little late..." She looked down as Armin let her inside. "I just... I was questioning whether to come or not... but I knew you'd be sad if I didn't."

Armin chuckled and took her hands, and kissed her forehead. "Hey... I forgive you. I'm glad you motivated yourself to do this." He told her. Mikasa didn't grin. Armin kissed her once more on her cheek. "Are you ready to see your suprise?" He asked, now excited.

"Oh...s-sure..." Mikasa shrugged and looked away.

"I'm going to cover your eyes, ok?"

"Ok."

"Here we go," he said covering her eyes from behind. He guided her towards the backyard, and eventually made it there. "Okay. Ready to see it?"

"Yes, Armin." Mikasa replied.

"Okay. One, two, three!" Armin uncovered her eyes. Mikasa blinked in suprise as she saw all the hard work Armin put into making this for her. There was a table in the patio full of food that he made, including the cake. There were gifts he bought her on the chairs, and little streamers hung all over the fences and the patio itself. It was so lovely, so amazing. Mikasa couldn't stop looking at everything Armin did for her. Not only was she amazed, she also felt so good inside, a feeling she hadn't had in a week. She went to the table along with Armin, who let her try his baked macaroni and cheese. When she did, her eyes filled up and all was blurry. "Happy Birthday Mikasa," Armin said, smiling.

"Its...its so good..." Mikasa tried to say. "Armin-"

"I know, I know... its ok, Mikasa, you can let it out. I just want you to know that whatever I have done, what ever I have said to you wrong... I'm sorry. For whatever I did to you." Armin smiled again, as Mikasa looked at him with sparkly, teary eyes. She shook her head and suddenly gave him a tight hug, sobbing in his chest. "Oh Armin! Nothing is your fault!"

Armin wrapped his arms around her, stroking her black hair. "Then...what's the matter? Why have you been so sad...?" He asked her.

"I just..." Mikasa let him go and wiped her eyes. "Last week... I found out that someone close to me passed away and... I never wanted to tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me... I didn't want you to see me like this..."

"Mikasa," Armin held her hands. "You didn't have to hide this... you can tell me anything, whenever you need help. I will always be here... don't you know that?" He asked. Mikasa looked at him with sad eyes. "I understand... I'm sorry Armin..."

"It's ok. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Armin giggled happily and gave Mikasa a kiss. "Let's not be sad anymore, ok? Come on. Lets have some dinner and cake!"

"You really didn't have to do all this for me, Armin." Mikasa said, now grinning. Armin shrugged and told her, "Well... I had to. Anything for my girl..." He smiled and took some frosting on his finger and dabbed it on her nose. Mikasa blinked and narrowed her eyes. She took some more frosting and smeared it all over his mouth, and then kissed him. "You had a little something on your face," she smiled again. Armin turned red as an apple, yet he started to laugh, along with Mikasa. She felt happy again, thanks to Armin who loved her to death. He knew it was going to be a good evening, because she could move on now with his help. She was going to be stronger now. And Armin was proud of her.


End file.
